una amiga mala
by bestmomentshp6
Summary: este capitulo trata de que harry descubre que hermione esta haciendo algo en contra de el pero al parecer lo esta haciendo sufrir ya que es la personaque mas le importa


Harry se encontraba pensativo encontrando alguna explicación del por que nuevamente no le escribían sus amigos, ya que en los últimos años lo hacían.

A Harry no le importaba que dijeran de el los Durley, lo que Harry se preguntaría en estos momentos seria ¿estaría pasando algo en hogwarts? O seria que voldemort había provocado toda esta situación.

Estaba acostado Harry en su cama ya que no resistía mas la presencia de los dusley, ahora eran mas fastidiosos que nada, aunque los soportaba no aguantaba ni un minuto mas para irse de allí y decirles lo bueno que era como mago. Cuando de repente Harry cayó en un sueño profundo.

Estaba en la sala común de griffindor esperando ir con ron para ir a ver a hagrid, tenia nervios no lo podía ocultar, ya que hagrid le había prometido un regalo que le encantaría, cumpliría 16 años y tampoco podía creer que estuviera en hogwarts.

Nunca había imaginado que los años en los que se hubiera imaginado estar siempre con los Durley si no fuera mago pero lo mejor que le había pasado era estar en hogwarts, tener amigos cosa que los Durley siempre lo hubieran dejado como su sirviente.

En eso se oye un chirrido el cual Harry se preguntara que estará pasando Harry logra asomarse y sale ron, con cara de dormido ya que en los últimos días ninguno de los dos dormía pensando en como encontrar los horocrux, a excepción de hermione que ella continuaba estudiando para superarse ya que eran los primeros exámenes y deseaba tener buenas notas en este año pero claro a sus amigos siempre les prestaba la atención necesaria en el caso en el caso que la necesitarán.

Harry le pregunto a ron que si había tenido alguna pesadilla por lo que ron respondió.

No, es que además estoy muy preocupado.

¿Por qué estas preocupado? Pregunto Harry con desesperación

Es que en los últimos días no me he consentrado lo suficiente en las clases todo por pensar que pasara con quien-tu-sabes. Harry haz pensado en la posibilidad de que quien-tu-sabes ¿le pueda ser daño a nuestras familias?

No lo se ron las cosas están empeorando y va a tratar de hacernos daño, ustedes son los que corren mas peligro ya que son las personas mas cercanas a mi.

Creo, que me iré a costar tengo un poco de sueño – bostezo

Subiré un rato mas.

Harry mientras tanto se que quedo pensando mas rato, cuando se acordó de los sueños que había tenido últimamente en los cuales soñaba que sus amigos corrían peligro, tal vez Ron tenia razón de que ellos y sus familias corrían riesgo y se sentía un poco culpable así que pensaba en hablar con Hermione para explicarles lo que podían hacer.

En eso Harry despertó y fue Ron.

Harry, Harry despierta – dijo ron con desesperación

Se nos hace tarde para llegar al gran comedor

¿Qué? – pregunto Harry

Si te quedaste dormido un buen rato y supongo que la profesora mcgonagall nos estara esperando y si no estamos allí mas tardar en 10 minutos le dirá a Dombuldore.

Enseguida bajo

Esta bien – contesto ron con prisa

Ya en la sala común Harry encontró a hermione, la cual salía corriendo muy aprisa por que se le hacia tarde tenían clase con el profesor Snape quien había logrado dar clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Señor Potter llega tarde - molesto

Lo siento profesor – contesto Harry

Espero que no se vuelva a repetir

A un lado de Harry se sentó hermione la cual prestaba mucha atención a la clase, Harry veía a malfoy ya que notaba algo raro en el, aunque no tenia por que sorprenderle ya que lo mas seguro era de que el se convirtiera en un mortifago y que le tramara algo en manos. Pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue que en vez de ver a Harry o hacer algo contra Harry no fue así, vio Harry como malfoy prestaba demasiada atención a hermione. Era bastante obio que era por que tramaba algo pero no con Harry si no con Hermione tal vez todos los sueños que había tenido se referían a Malfoy y no a quien-nodeberia-de-ser-nombrado.

Saliendo de clase Harry salió rápidamente a perseguir a Malfoy lo siguió por casi todos los corredores y al parecer no quería que nadie lo siguiera ya que volteaba a todos lados fijándose que nadie lo siguiera.

Harry vio hacia donde se dirigía alcanzo a ver que Malfoy efectivamente tramaba algo ya que Malfoy perseguía a Hermione Harry solamente sorprendido siguió hasta llegar al pasillo donde estaba el baño Harry trato de acercarse y ver que Malfoy hablo con Hermione dándole ordenes el escucho una parte de la conversación donde hermione tenia que hacer en contra de la persona que mas quería, Harry no sabia a quien se refería.

Pero la primera palabra que escucho y que le llamo la atención fue _Harry. _ Desde ese momento se dio cuenta de que Hermione ayudaba a Draco, no le sorprendió que hiciera cosas contra el pero lo que lo decepciono fue que su mejor amiga desde ese momento se convertiría en _una amiga mala._


End file.
